Coming Back
by L. Byron
Summary: Buffy and Willow have been missing since 1996 when they took a trip to toronto, but soon they will surprise their friends. Crossover with Forever Knight
1. Chapter 1

This story first takes place on the first season, back in 1996 and is sort of a crossover with "Forever Knight" I have taken a few liberties with both shows

L.A. AIRPORT

"Are you sure you will be alright Giles?" Buffy asked nervously, but the watcher just answered "It will be only three days, and I believe you and Willow deserve a rest" Willow asked "But what if the master tries anything?" Xander replied with a smile "After his last defeat, I don't think he will try anything for a long time"

At that moment a voice announced it was time to aboard the plane to Toronto. Buffy hugged her watcher and then Xander and said "Wish me luck, this will be my first time outside the US" then after Willow said good bye to both of them they went to the plane.

Toronto, "night time"

After checking in the hotel, both girls decided to go outside and walk the streets, "It's nice to go out in the night with no worry that something evil will come out and attack us" Willow told her friend with a smile.

Unfortunately, their presence in the city didn't pass unnoticed and a dark figure was now fallowing them. Lucien Lacroix was 2000 years old and he constantly thought that nothing in the modern world would surprise him, that's why he constantly bothered his troubled son Nicholas, to entertain himself from this boring eternity. However tonight, when he awoke, he felt her "A slayer" he said to himself "I haven't seen one of those for the past 1800 years" He knew she was not a threat to his kind, that her enemies were the demon vampires. For a long time he thought that slayers and the demon vampires have been long gone from the world but tonight he was proven wrong.

At first he fallowed the slayer and her friend just out of curiosity, but as time passed a plan was formed in his mind. He knew how his son have always struggled to fight against his nature, perhaps if he showed him how something innocent was turned into a being of darkness would convince him that there was no way out of this "life", no matter how good you were. A dark smile came to his lips as the plan was formed in his mind.

8 hours later in Nicholas loft, Lacroix was waiting patiently for Nicholas to return, he knew his son would come soon for the morning was near. The slayer and her friend were both laying in a bed near him and unconscious.

Lacroix Knew that they both didn't feel anything, he was just to fast and that made him smile because he knew that the surprise of what had happened to them would be greater and bitter when they awoke.

He was about to serve himself some bottled blood, when the door opened and a voice said "What are you doing here Lacroix?" Detective Nicholas Knight asked "Nicholas, is that a way to treat your family?" Lacroix asked with a little sarcasm. Nick was about to reply but then he saw the two girls "My God lacroix, what have you done?" Nick asked with disbelief. Lacroix just frowned "Don't mention God, his rules or the mortals rules don't apply to our kind and you have always known it" Nicholas added "But why did you have to bring them across, they are so young" Lacroix just smiled " Don't worry, you see the blond one, let's just say she is a special human. She is called the slayer and was born into this world to fight the forces of darkness, and because of that goodness inside of her, her awakening will take place in about nine years. Her red haired friend will also awake with her because they have a special connection"

Nick asked in disbelief "You mean she is our enemy" but lacroix just replied "No, the demonic forces. The beings I have told you about centuries ago" Nick said "So they are real? But why did you do it then? She is supposed to fight demons?"

Lacroix answered "Oh, don't worry; once a slayer is dead another will come forth. I'm sure there is now a new slayer now that this one is dead. I just wanted to show you that even the purest thing can be perverted and your ridiculous idea of regaining your humanity can't be achieved. If you want to, you can kill them and release them of their fate"

Nick looked hard at Lacroix and said "I will not kill them, I will wait the nine years and then I will try to teach them that they still have a choice. Remember Natalie, you brought her across three years ago thinking that she would be like you, but instead you gave me a partner in my quest"

At that moment, Doctor Natalie Lambert entered the room. At first she was about to say something to Lacroix but then she saw the two Girls and said with anger "My God Lacroix, not again, how could you?"

Lacroix smiled and said "My dear doctor, how nice to see you again. Are you still trying to fight against the hunger?" Natalie hugged Nicholas and then she looked Lacroix with sadness and said "I feel sorry for you Lacroix, I may be dead but I'm still the same person that I was when I was alive. I think that the evil you carry was there even before you became a vampire" Nicholas then added "Why do you still try to change us Lacroix, even your real daughter Divia has changed and now she is our friend" Lacroix temper changed at the mention of his mortal daughter who was also his maker "Enough of all this nonsense" he said "I will leave them here with you. Do whatever you want with them" then he took off flying and left. Natalie looked at Nicholas and asked "What are we going to do? I think they will awake soon" but then Nicholas answered "Don't worry; we have time to think the course of action. Lacroix told me an interesting story" After Nicholas explained to Natalie about demons and slayers they agreed to wait for the nine years and then they would try to teach them their way of "Life"

Time passed on, In Sunnydale friends and family of the two missing girls were heartbroken and when Faith, the new slayer, came into town Giles knew that buffy was dead for there could only be one slayer. Faith took over the place of Buffy and with the help of Xander, Giles and Angel they defeated the master. As years passed new friends joined their quest fighting the forces of the hellmouth Cordelia, Anya, Oz, Tara, Down, Spike and finally a souled Druscila. However Giles and Xander, the two original members of the Scooby gang never forgot about their missing friends.

Toronto 2005.

Detective Nicholas Knight was reading a book when suddenly Natalie came running into the room "Nicholas, the girls… I think they are about to wake" Nicholas asked in disbelief "Are you sure about it nat?" Natalie just answered "come with me and see". Nicholas watched with surprise that after nine years without making a single movement, their bodies were now moving and their faces were as if they were having a nightmare. After a few seconds the red haired girl opened her eyes.


	2. awakening

At first, Willow opened her eyes but still she felt very sleepy. "Have I been sleeping?" she thought to herself "How weird, I remember I was walking with Buffy and then everything went blank. Mhhh? Maybe I lost my consciousness after the long journey". After blinking a few times she saw that Buffy was sleeping right next to her. She was about to call her friend when she noticed two strangers looking at her "Wh…Who a…are you?" she asked with a very frightened voice.

Nick trying to calm her down said "Don't be afraid, I'm detective Nicholas Knight of the Toronto police department. I can assure you that you are in safe hands" But Willow just trembled at the mention of police "You are a cop? Did something bad happen?" At that moment Buffy woke, she saw Willow next to her and was about to ask her where they were but then she saw the two strangers "What is going on? Who are you people?" Nicholas said "Don't worry, as I have already told your friend I'm a detective in the Toronto police department and before you ask let me assure you that you are in no trouble at all with the law" Willow relaxed a little when she heard that, but still she was very confused "Where are we?" At that moment Nicholas said to Natalie "Natalie I believe they will feel hungry very soon. Why don't you bring some bottles with the special stuff while I try to explain them what has happened".

After Natalie left, Nicholas sat down in a chair and looked at both girls who were staring at him, they still looked a little bit afraid but at least they were calm now "How am I going to tell them the truth" he thought "I have told you my name but you still haven't introduced yourselves" he said with a kind smile. After a little while Buffy said "My name is Buffy summers" then she thought "My God I didn't noticed before, but he is very handsome" Willow then added "My name is Willow Rosenberg, we are high school students from Sunnydale California and we just arrived today in Toronto". Nick then added "Willow, Buffy, I'm very pleased to meet you both".

At that moment Natalie returned with two bottles and two glasses, when she served the red liquid in the glasses and the scent reached both girls, they felt a great hunger. Natalie handed them the glasses and the girls, after staring at the content for a little while, drank it.

"More" Willow said hungrily to Natalie. She handed a bottle to each of them and this time they didn't wait. When Buffy finished her meal, he stared at Willow and a gasp came out of her mouth, Willow's eyes were glowing gold and two long fangs were in her mouth. "Willow you are a…" When Willow heard the tone in Buffy's words she stopped drinking and stared at her friend, an expression of horror came to her face when she saw Buffy features. "Buffy what has happened to you?" then she saw the look of horror in Buffy's face and when she stared at the liquid in the bottle realization came to her mind "NNNOOOO" Willow screamed as she threw the bottle against a wall and started crying.

Buffy, who was also about to cry but retained some of her calm, suddenly remembered something and said "Wait, Willow look at me" Willow raised her head and stared at her friend "Willow why don't you have a game face like a regular vampire?" Willow touched her forehead and it felt normal, then she stared at Buffy again and said "You too Buffy, except for the eyes and fangs" At that moment Nicholas intervened "I was hoping to tell you about this in a more subtle way but now I see you both know the truth" Both girls stared at him with surprise, Willow said "You know about vampires, But how? And how come you are not afraid of us, Wait, did I say that loud? We can't be vampires… In fact I don't feel evil at all" Nicholas said "If you let me, I will try to explain what happened to you both and what you are".

After an hour in which Nicholas and Natalie explained to them everything that has happened Willow asked with disbelief "So we are now a different kind of vampire of those we have fought for the past four months" Natalie answered " Yes, If what you have told me is truth then they are very different. You both are the same person you were when you were alive. There is no demon occupying the body and the only thing that has changed is that now you are dead and the thirst for blood"

Buffy then added "But this Lacroix you speak of, he seems to be evil" At which Nicholas replied "He was wicked before he became a vampire" Natalie then added "As I have told you before, I know is not going to be easy, but with our help you can learn to control your new urges. I have been a vampire for almost 13 years and to this day I haven't killed anyone, I don't have to. Nicholas on the other hand has been around since the 1300's but he hasn't killed a human for the past 180 years".

Buffy stared at him and said "You kind of remind me of Angel, he is one of the demon vampires but he now has a soul, and since then he has been trying to repay for his sins" Nicholas stared at her and said "Interesting, I would like to meet him anytime so we could talk" Willow said "UMM You guys said that we could fly, can we go and pay a visit to our friends and family?. They must be really worried about us" Buffy told her friend "I don't know Will. Remember that it has been nine years and I don't know how they will react when the see us and they probably think we are dead" Nicholas would have normally told them that it was a bad idea, but he felt sympathy for them and said "Well, the night has just fallen, and we could be in sunnydale in about two hours. Natalie what do you say if we make a little trip to California, besides is Saturday and we don't have to work tonight at the station. I only want to remind you something girls, its best if you watch your friends from afar, remember that it's been nine years and we don't know how they will react if they see you.".

Three minutes later the four vampires took off flying south

Two hours later the four of them landed just outside the town of sunnydale "The first thing we must do is find a hotel where we can spend the day" Nicholas said. Willow replied "If the town has not changed in the past nine years, then there is a hotel near the school" As they entered the town, Buffy and Willow couldn't help but wonder that the town looked almost exactly the same as if time hasn't passed. Once they registered in the hotel, Willow and Buffy decided to go outside while Nicholas and Natalie stayed in the room "Remember, don't let them see you" Nicholas told them before they left but both Willow and Buffy knew they weren't sure what they were going to do once they saw their friends.


	3. meeting

It was a cold night and that made Dawn feel uncomfortable "Are we still in California?" she joked with her fellow Scooby gang member Oz, He just looked at her and smiled "We must be careful tonight" he told her "Remember that there is a new master in town and we both haven't dealt with one of those yet" But Dawn only replied "Why do you worry, We have defeated worse things in the past. Remember that Angel, Giles, Xander and Faith defeated one without our help and I promise you that in my senior year at Sunnydale high nothing bad will happen".

Oz smiled and then replied "Well, still we should always be careful" then he added "Let's just hurry; I think the others are already waiting for us in the library" Dawn asked with curiosity "Why do you think Giles have called for a meeting? It must be really important" Oz was about to reply but suddenly they heard a scream coming from an alley "Someone is in trouble Oz, Let's go" she said while taking out a stake and a cross.

Oz hesitated for a moment, he was more experienced than her and knew that it was a great risk going there without any help from the others, but dawn was already running towards the alley and he had no choice but to fallow her.

When Oz entered the alley, what he saw almost made him lost his courage. Dawn was holding her cross high, a boy he knew was one of Dawn schoolmates was laying on the floor unconscious and bleeding, and they were surrounded by a group of about 20 Vampires "My God, there are so many of them" He Knew that vampires were now rarely seen in big groups, maybe the coming of the new master had changed things.

At that moment one of the vampires saw him and said with an evil smile "Another human? Well at least there is plenty of food for all of us now" Five of the vampires came to his way running, Oz simply raised his stake and cross and waited but then something happened that he didn't expect "Why did they stop in their tracks?" Oz Wondered but then he noticed that the vampires were not looking at him, they were staring at something that was behind him.

Oz turned his head hoping that he would see his friends but to his horror he only saw two girls, who looked to be two or three years younger than Dawn, standing there "Oh no" Oz thought "This will be a massacre". However when he saw the calm look in both girls' faces he was surprised "Well Well Did you guys miss me?" the blond haired girl said, and before Oz or any vampire could move the girl literally flew at them "What the?" Was the only thing Oz said and then he watched with his mouth open how the "little" girl dusted the five vampires.

When she stopped, the blond girl said with a smile "Willow, why didn't you join in the fun" the red haired girl replied "I don't know Buffy; I guess I am still not accustomed into fighting. Remember that I always helped in the research" she said shyly. When the rest of the vampires saw the fate of their comrades all of them ran away to the sewers, except one who took out a gun a shot the blond haired girl. She turned her face to the vampire, her eyes gold and her fangs fully extended "You should have run with the rest of your friends" and before he could even move she was right next to him "Say goodbye" then she drove a stake in his heart.

Oz and Dawn were speechless but Oz kept his calm and approached Dawn "Are you alright?" he asked her while crouching to check on the unconscious teen. Dawn didn't reply, she just watched the two girls who were now coming to them. Once they arrived, Dawn and Oz stared at them but said nothing out of fear. The red haired girl must have noticed this and said "Please don't be afraid, we are not going to hurt you" then she looked at the still unconscious teen and said "You should take him into a hospital, he is in no danger but still those wounds should be taken care of" but still she noticed that they were still staring at her with fear "Willow, your face" the blond haired girl said and the red haired realized what was going on "Sorry" she said as her eyes returned to normal and her fangs disappeared "Well Willow, I think we didn't follow Nicholas recommendations very well" then she turned her attention to the two strangers and said with a smile "Next time be more careful, There are things go bump in the night. It was a pleasure meeting the two of you" then she took off flying. The red haired girl said "I'm sorry if I scared you, it was not my intention" then she took off.

After a few seconds of silence the only thing Dawn said was "Did you see their clothes? They were so ten years ago".


	4. friends

Oz and Dawn left the uncounciouss teen in front of the hospital, and after they saw that a nurse noticed him and carried him inside they left for the library. "We must hurry and tell Giles what has just happened" Oz said with all the seriousness "What sort of creature were they" asked Dawn but Oz just replied "I don't know Dawn, I have never seen anything like that before, they kind of remind me of vampires but without their game faces" Dawn said "I thought that to. I just hope Giles will know something" What they didn't know was that they were being fallowed

"Did you hear that Willow? I told you it was a good idea to fallow them. I just knew from the time I saw them holding stakes that they both knew about vampires, and that maybe they were friends with Giles" Willow replied "You are probably right, but do you think we could follow them to where Giles is, Do you think we will be unnoticed by the others? Oh God I just hope my Xander is still here in Sunnydale" Buffy replied with hope "And Angel".

The two vampires fallowed the Scooby members for a while "They are going inside that building… wait! Isn't this place where our school was?" Willow asked with surprise. Buffy just answered "Well, that inscription reads Sunnydale High school but it looks very different. I wonder what has happened in the past nine years" then she noticed something "Willow look, all the light are off except that window. I think Giles must be there" Willow said with some fear "But what if they see us?" Buffy answered with a smile "Come on Will, that window is on a second floor. I don't think they expect someone will be there floating in the air" Willow added "I guess you are right"

They both took off and when finally they were in front of the window, their eyes opened "My God… Xander is here… look at him Buffy he is now a man… And Giles doesn't seem to have aged at all, he just looks exactly the same as nine years ago" Willow said while trying to calm her feelings "God help me, I know I shouldn't but all I want now is go inside and hugh them" she thought to herself.

After her initial shock Buffy said "Angel is here as well, God I miss him, but I wonder who all these other people are. You know how Giles have told us that not to many people should be involved into this" Willow then added with surprise "Look at that Buffy… even Cordelia Chase is here".

At that moment they saw that the two strangers they meet before entered the room and they decided to see what was going to happen.

Giles was really worried about Oz and Dawn "Why haven't they come?" was a constant thought in his mind, and he was about to tell the others to go out and search for them when suddenly the door opened and they came inside. Giles was about to ask them why they came so late, but before he could say anything Oz told him "Giles, there is something we need to tell you". Giles, as well as the others who were accustomed of hearing the shocking news of the Hellmouth were not really worried, they were more relieved now that their two friends have finally come.

At first Giles was calm, but as the story went on his interest grew, "And you said they flew?" asked Spike with interest "Yes" answered Dawn. Giles then intervened "To tell you the truth, I have never heard of any creature with those characteristics. I'm afraid I will have to do some research" At that moment Oz said "The thing that surprised me the most was that they were only two girls, and they looked even younger than Dawn" Dawn then added "Yes, I still remember their faces, One had Blond hair while the other was red haired"

Until that moment both Angel and Xander hadn't paid much attention to the story, they were both doing some research about a new demon in town, but when they heard the description they immediately raised their faces from the books and looked at Giles. "Umm Guys what is wrong with you?" Drusilla asked when he saw the expression in the faces of the three of them.

Xander, who was always very joyful, stood up from his chair with a very serious expression rarely seen in him and approached Dawn "Dawn, did they say their names?" Dawn thought for a moment and answered "Now that you mention it, I think they did but at the moment I was just too afraid and I don't remember". Both Giles and Angel approached Xander and Giles said "Xander, you know it can't be them" Xander looked at him with tears in his eyes and said "Giles, I know you are right, I know it can't be them but what is wrong with me? After all those years and the things we have been through I thought I have gotten over this"

Angel then said sympathetically, while putting an arm in his friend shoulder "Xander, I also haven't forgotten about them" Xander Looked at him and then Giles and said while a tear ran down his face "I just need to go outside and clear my head", Anya approached him and said "Do you want company" But Xander just replied with a sad smile "Thank you but I just need to be alone for a while" Anya smiled and said "I'll wait for you here".

As Xander left the room, Giles saw that everyone was staring at both him and Angel and he knew that they were all waiting for an explanation and he decided to tell them "Back in 1996, four months before Faith arrived…"

While Giles was explaining to them the story, the door from the school opened and Xander went out "I think I will just take a small walk" he thought to himself "How weird, I haven't thought about them for almost four years and now I feel like back then when the pain was still very intense". While he was thinking both Willow and Buffy were staring at him, bloody tears in their eyes "He... He stills remember us… I didn't k... Know my death would affect him so much, even after nine years" was the only thing Willow could say. At that moment Xander started to walk and Willow told Buffy "I'm going to follow him" Buffy just replied "Willow be careful, don't let him see you. I think that it will cause him more grief if he ever finds out about us" Willow looked at her friend with pain and said "But Buffy, I...I" then she sighted and said with resignation "Don't worry Buffy; I just want to make sure he will be ok".

Buffy added "You go; I will wait here to hear what else the others say".

Xander walked for about 20 minutes near the school but he constantly turned his head behind, He felt as if someone was fallowing him, but each time he looked there was no one there.

He was about to return to the school when suddenly he heard growl behind him. As he turned, his face paled when he saw a seven foot green demon approaching him. He knew it was the demon he had just read about it and knew that he didn't stand a chance against it.

The demon started to run towards him when suddenly both Xander and the demon heard a scream above them "LEAVE HIM ALONE". Over the past nine years Xander had seen a lot of weird things, but nothing of his previous experience prepared him for what he saw "W… Willow?" he managed to say.

Willow was fallowing her friend with great care; she didn't want him to see her, but when she saw that he was in danger, she forgot all her precautions and now the only thing that was on her mind was to save him.

She flew with incredible speed towards the demon and when she arrived, she grabbed it and threw it with all her strength to a wall.

After a while the demon stood up with great difficulty, He knew he didn't stand a chance against this creature so he just ran away. Willow just stood there, surprised at what she just did. "Did I just do that?" she thought to herself "A day ago I was just a shy girl and now… wait…. Did I just reveal myself to Xander?" She turned her face and saw her fried standing there with his eyes wide open


	5. Small talk

For a moment there was only silence, even if it lasted just a little while, for both of them it seemed like an eternity. Xander didn't even know how he felt, in his mind there was happiness but also fear and pain. He simply stood there looking at his best friend, a friend he had lost hope of ever seeing again a long time ago, and now there she was just exactly the same as the day she left.

Willow noticed that Xander was in shock "What am I going to tell him" she thought "In my perspective the last time I saw him was only a day ago, but for him I have been dead for nine years". She then managed to say "Xander…. I... I" She started to approach him but stopped when he backed away, fear in his eyes. She remembered what Nicholas have told her that when a vampire was hungry or emotional its true face would appear "My God" she thought while looking at the now frightened Xander "He must thing that I'm a monster", she concentrated for a while and then her face changed back to normal "Xander, please don't be afraid of me… I would never hurt you".

Xander, who hadn't said a single word, finally said with great effort "W...Willow? Is it really you?"

Willow smiled at him and said "Yes Xander, it's really me" Xander stared at her with disbelief and said "B…But how? After all these years….I know you are no ghost, but you can't also be a vampire… What happened to you?" Willow made a sad smile and said "Xander let's not talk about that for the moment. I just want to know if you are happy with your life. I can see in your face that you have been through a lot these past years" but Xander just answered "Willow, the thing that affected me the most was your disappearing and also Buffy's. And when the new slayer came we all knew that something bad has happened to you both. We were all heartbroken Willow" he said while a tear formed in his eye, then he smiled and said "But you have come back Willow"

She was about to reply when a familiar voice said "Hello Xander" He turned his face and his eyes widened when he saw the girl that took his heart nine years ago "B...Buffy?" She smiled at him, and before he could even move she threw herself at him and hugged him "I have missed you" then she told both Willow and Xander "Willow, we must go, they are coming this way and I don't think it's a good idea if they all see us… at least not yet" she finished her sentence.

Willow looked at her then at Xander and said "Xander, please don't tell the others about this" Xander said with sadness "You are going to leave me again?" Willow couldn't hold her emotions anymore and for the first time in her life she defeated her shyness, grabbed Xander into a tight embrace and said to his ears "I will never leave you again, I promise" then before he could do or say anything they took off flying and left.

After a little while, Giles appeared fallowed by the rest of the group and asked "Xander, are you alright" Xander just smiled at him then looked up to the sky and said "Yes Giles, I'm alright".

Meanwhile Buffy told Willow as they were flying "Willow, I remember the advice Nicholas gave us, but tomorrow night I'm going to talk with Giles. Maybe he will know a way to help us" Willow looked at her friend and smiled "Even if he can't help us, I still want to show him and Angel that we are not gone".


	6. some discoveries

Both Willow and Buffy decided it was time to go to the hotel room, there were still a few hours before morning, but they both of them had enough of excitement for only one night, "Are we going to tell Nicholas and Natalie everything that has happened" asked Willow while they were entering the hotel, Buffy replied "Will, we didn't do anything wrong and besides remember that our friends are more used to this kind of stuff than normal people. Perhaps Giles can even help Nicholas and Natalie".

They entered the room "Hey Nick wh…"Buffy's words were cut when he saw that beside Nicholas and Natalie, there were also three other "people" inside the room. One of them was a very beautiful woman with black hair and dressed in very expensive clothes, there was also a man with long dark hair and a very handsome face, and finally there was a little girl with blonde hair who looked to be 10 or 11 years old.

Nicholas smiled when he saw both girls and said "Willow, Buffy, Apparently your awakening didn't pass unnoticed and some members of our community decided to come down here to introduce themselves" He said the last words with some nervous.

At that moment the dark haired beauty rose from her chair and said "Oh Nicola, Why do you worry? We were just curious to meet the new members of our community and besides they are family" Nicholas asked with some disbelief "So you all came this way only to introduce yourselves?" At which she replied with a fake hurt voice "Oh Nicola, I can't believe you think we are going to be a bad influence on both of them. Is that why you left with such a hurry?"

She approached the girls and said with a smile "My name is Jeanette and please don't believe anything he says about me", Then the man approached them and said while kissing their hands "Vachon at your service", finally the "little girl" came and said "My name is Divia and I hope we will become friends".

Natalie, who had remained silent, approached them with two bottles and said "You must be hungry girls".

After they both finished her meals Buffy asked Jeanette with curiosity "You mentioned that we were family?" the black haired vampiress answered "Yes my dear, in a way you could say that we are sisters, as well as Natalie and Nicola is our brother. We were all brought across by the same vampire, I'm sure they both have already told you about Lacroix". Willow then asked both Divia and Vachon "Were you also brought across by this Lacroix" Vachon answered "No, I was brought across in the 16th century by a new world vampire" and Divia just made a sad smile and answered to the surprise of both Willow and Buffy "My mortal father didn't made me what I'm am, It was I who gave him the immortal Kiss". Willow just managed to say "B… But that means you are two thousands years old?" Divia answered "Appearances can be deceiving.

Buffy then remembered that she was going to tell Nicholas the night's events and said "Umm Nicholas, there is something we need to tell you".

One hour later

"I don't know Buffy, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to let your friend see you" said Natalie, but Jeannette said "Well, if what you have told us is right, and I'm having a great difficulty accepting all the things you said about demons, slayers, Hellmouth, then maybe these people won't be surprised to know of our kind", Divia then intervened "You said you were planning to go visit this Giles you spoke of. Do you think he could be able to help us learn about the origins of our kind?" Buffy smiled at her and said "If Giles doesn't know it, then no one does".

Just before the morning and before they all went to sleep, they all agreed to pay a visit to the school library at night


	7. a watcher's surprise

When they awoke, the hunger came to all of them. After the finished the meal, Jeanette said to the girls while looking at Nicholas with a smile "Girls, next time we can go eat something fresher, I promise we will have fun".

They all laughed when Nicholas face paled "Oh Nicola, you look so delicious when you are like that" Jeanette said while trying to calm her laughter. Buffy then asked with curiosity "I wanted to ask you this last night, are you all like Nicholas and Natalie?", Divia smiled at her and answered "No, we are not" she then added when she saw the worry in Buffy's and Willow's face "But we are nothing like my father either".

Vachon added "We are not monsters, I know we all have hunted and killed in the past, but in the modern world killing mortals is seen as something bas by the community, it just draws to much attention to our kind" Janette then said "To tell you the truth, we all have felt remorse by some of the things we have done, but you got to remember that sometimes our nature is difficult to control, and in the old days we didn't have blood banks, so even if you wanted to" she looked at Nicholas now with a sincere smile "Sometimes we just didn't have a choice". Then she added "However, I don't try to reject what I am. I have come to accept it; both the good and the bad and I try to enjoy life".

Nicholas said "You mean enjoy death". Jeanette smiled and continued "We are what we are but girls, you can at least try to enjoy it, and if you let us, we can show you the fun of hunting, even if you don't kill the prey". Willow's eyes opened "You mean you still hunt?" Vachon laughed "We do it on rare occasions but just for the fun of it, not for blood, and we only do that to criminals or people who deserve it. Believe me, they all end up at the police station or the church asking for forgiveness" Buffy smiled and teased her friend "What do you says Will? Do you want to be bad?" Willow smiled shyly and said "I err, I". Nicholas simply said as if giving up "You are all being a bad influence to them" at which all of them, even Natalie, laughed.

The seven of them left for the school's library, and as they were flying Buffy said "Umm guys, I think it will be a good idea if you wait for us outside until Willow and I have talked with Giles" at which they all agreed.

Once they landed in front of the school they all went inside, and when they were in front of the library door Willow asked Buffy "What are we going to tell him?" Buffy answered "I don't know Will. Normally I would only say, Hey Giles what's up for tonight, but I don't think that's a good idea".

They opened the door slowly; as if afraid they might scare him off, and then got inside. Giles was reading a book, like always, and was alone. Willow was so happy when she saw him, that she forgot for a moment the situation "Hey Giles, what are you reading?" then she put both her hands in her mouth.

Giles froze for a moment "My imagination is playing tricks on me" H e thought, but then he heard footsteps. He raised his head and then his eyes widened, Buffy and Willow stopped in their tracks.

As Giles was rising from his chair Buffy said to him "Giles is good to see you", then she thought to herself "Is good to see you¡" Willow then thought "Oh no, He looks to be on the edge of a mental breakdown, think Willow think" , then she took a step to him and said "Giles please don't be afraid" but just as she took a step forward he took a step backward, "I know this must be hard for you Giles, but I can assure you that all of this can be explained" Willow continued as she took another step, Giles tried to move further back, but his shoulder touched a wall an he knew there was no way out for him.

When Willow was in front of him she said "Giles it's me, Willow" Giles gulped hard and said "A… Ar.. Are you h.. here t…to d..dr.. drink my b…blood?. Realization came to both Willow and Buffy "Giles, we are not v… demons" Buffy said as she approached, then Giles managed to say "B...But t...then how come you b..both haven't a..aged at all?" Willow just wanted to calm him so she showed him her vampire face "See Giles, we are not demons, you have nothing to worry about" Giles fear just rose when he saw her "Oh Giles, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Willow told him as her face changed back to normal.

Giles then remembered what Oz and Dawn told him last night and he managed to say "Y...You were the ones who saved both Dawn and Oz?" Buffy smiled "Yes Giles, we did that", Giles was still afraid, but now his curiosity was picked up, and for a moment he thought they were back nine years ago, and said "We will have to do research" then he reacted and said "B.. But what happened to you both?" Willow was happy when she saw that his fear was gone now and there was real concern on his voice, before he could move she hugged him "I'm so happy to be here with you Giles", Buffy joined them and hugged her former watcher. Giles said "Ah.. w.. well, yes".

As the girls released him, he sat back on his chair and realized that he was now feeling very happy, even if he wasn't good at showing his emotions. He knew that nine years ago his heart was broken, even if he had only known them for only four months, and now they were back. Buffy noticed the emotions in his face and said with a kind sympathetically "It's really us Giles, your favorite slayer and computer girl" Giles simply asked "But what happened to you both?" Willow answered "Giles, it would be better if you meet some people before we tell you our story"

Giles asked with surprise "Is there someone here with you?" Willow stayed with him as Buffy went to the door and opened "You can come in guys", Who are all these people Willow?" asked Giles with curiosity "And are they like you both" Willow looked at him straight in his eyes and said "Yes Giles, but I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about". Then as they came close Buffy said "Giles, I want you to meet our friends" then as she said each name, they all approached and gave him a shake of hands, except Jeanette who kissed him on the check "You never said he was that handsome" She whispered to Willow.

When introductions were done Giles finally said "You don't know how much I have miss you"

At that moment, the door suddenly opened and Angel came inside fallowed close by the rest of the slayerettes "Giles, there is something urgent we need to tell y…." He saw her.

They all reacted in a different way: Angel stood there with the expression of someone who has received an illumination, Xander was only smiling, Oz and Dawn were behind them with some fear in their eyes, and Cordelia was thinking "Who are these people?… WAIT, I know I have seen before those two girls but where?" Faith was looking at them with suspicious "There is something weird about them" she thought. Finally Anya, Tara, Spike and Drusilla were all thinking "What is wrong with them?"

The awkward moment was broken when Buffy ran towards Angel and hugged him in a tight embrace "B..Buffy?" were the only words he could say. Xander approached Willow and said "You were telling the truth Willow, you didn't leave".

The rest of the group was left speechless, only Oz said "Buffy? Willow? Weren't those the names Giles told us last night?" Faith only answered as she took out a stake "Yes they were, and if what Giles told was right, then they haven't aged at all" Drusilla told her "Faith wait, they are not like us, I can feel it" But Faith just replied "Just in case". At that moment Buffy looked at her with a strange expression on her face and said "You are the new slayer?" Faith was about to reply but Oz then remember why they came and said "Giles, there is going to be trouble at the bronze"


	8. revelations

Author's notes: In my story Joyce never died

Oz was about to tell Giles the situation, but Spike intervened "Chill out mate, we still have two nights before it happens. First I want to know what the hell is really going on here". Buffy said to everyone "I think we better sit because I feel this is going to take a while". As they all sat Xander asked "Who should begin first? I mean you still haven't told us what happened nine years ago, but you must also be very curious to know what has happened here in the last few years", Buffy then said "Now that you mention it, I really wanted to ask you something. I didn't notice before with all the excitement, but now I can feel that with the exception of Giles and Xander, the rest of you are not exactly normal". Giles looked at her with surprise "You haven't lost your slayer senses?" Buffy answered "Apparently not Giles", and then she continued "I guess we should start first, from the moment we were in the plane.

They told them everything, about Lacroix, the nine years they slept, their awakening and discovery of what they were, about Nicholas and Natalie and their flight to California and how they watched them last night, and finally about Vachon, Jeanette and Divia".

When they were done Giles asked with interest but also a little bit nervous "Then you are all vampires?" Jeanette, who was sitting right next to him, touched his hand and smiled at him "Yes dear, but don't worry, we are not hungry at the moment", even Nicholas laughed when they all saw the watcher's face.

Oz stared at Divia with surprise and said "You really are two thousands years old? You must have seen very interesting things" Divia answered with sadness "Not really, I slept most of the time in a tomb in Egypt and I only awoke in 1993" then she said as she saw the stares of the people who didn't know her story "It's a very long tale I will tell you some other time" then Faith asked "Giles, you knew about this? That there was another kind of vampires besides those we have fought?" Giles said "No, I'm afraid I haven't and neither the council?" Then she asked the three souled vampires "What about you guys, I mean they are like family to you" But Angel just replied "I have been around since the 1700's and I never came across to one of their kind", At that moment Divia asked faith "What do you mean they are family?" but Buffy answered "Remember everything we have told you since last night, well the three of them are vampires with a soul". Nicholas looked at Angel and said "You must be Angel, Buffy has told me your story and I found it very interesting" Angel shock hands with him and said "Your tale is amazing, you are really a cop in Toronto and live a normal life?" Nicholas smiled and said "As normal as it can get".

Xander then said without thinking "Giles, I don't think they will find our story so interesting, I mean I know when Buffy left, faith came, then the master killed her and she came back to life and defeated the master, then Spike and Drusilla came and were our enemies, Oz became a werewolf and Angel became Angelus, killed Jenny and tried to open the hellmoth, then got his soul back but was sent to hell but came back some months later. Then Anya became human and the major was a demon and tried to devour all the students in graduation day but we killed it and destroyed the high school, Then the initiative implanted the chip on spike and he couldn't kill anymore and the key became Dawn and and and…" He stopped when he saw the stares Willow and Buffy were giving him "Xander" Giles intervened "I think you have scared them". Buffy said to Giles with a nervous stare "Would you care to explain me all the things I have just heard". Giles sighted and said "Well Buffy I will try to do a better job than our friend here" He said while looking at Xander with a frown on his face.

After two long hours both Willow and Buffy were looking at their friends with surprise "I just wish I could have been there" Buffy managed to say while holding hands with Angel. Willow just looked at both Xander and Giles and said to them "You are braver than I thought. I don't know if I were able to go through all the things you have faced. It must have been hard for you both" Then she came closer to Xander and whispered in his ear "Did you really kissed Cordelia?" Xander smiled at her and said "A lot of things happened Willow". She smiled but felt a little jealous; she knew she still had a crush on him "He is still MY Xander" She thought to herself

Divia stared at them all in disbelief and then said to Jeanette "And I thought our lives were weird".

Buffy then said something "You told me that my mother has known about this stuff for years." Then she continued as a thought crossed her mind "It was not my intention of visiting her Giles, but now I'm thinking that it may not be bad for her to know that I'm not "dead" and perhaps maybe I could at least try to regain my former life with a few adjustments"

Giles told her "Are you sure Buffy? If you are, at least let me first talk to her". He then noticed Willow face was now sad "Willow, your parents are also aware of our activities if you are interested to know". Willow's face lighted up "They are?"

Oz then told Giles "Giles, I think we better talk now about what is going to happen", Giles said "Yes, I guess you are right Oz" Then he said to the seven visitors "We are going to have a group meeting, but I would like to continue this conversation soon" then he said to the older vampires "It was a pleasure to meet you all" then he said to Buffy and Willow "I'm glad you are back girls, I", But Buffy interrupted "Can we stay in the meeting? Please Giles; I still feel that I belong here", Willow then added "We can be of help Giles; it can be like back in the good old days". Giles looked at them, smiled and said "You are always welcome", Willow then looked at Nicholas and asked "What do you say Nick?".

To the surprise of the rest, Nicholas said "I also want to help; your story is really fascinating". The three others also decided to stay.

Finally when they were all ready Oz began to talk "Giles, the new master is planning an incursion to the bronze and apparently many vampires have come into sunnydale in the last few days"


	9. a little trip

After the meeting was over, the seven vampires said goodbye to their friends and flew back at the hotel. Natalie noticed that Nicholas was strangely silent but decided not to ask him what was bothering him until they were alone in their room.

Once they were alone Natalie asked "Nick, what is wrong?" Nicholas smiled and said "What do you mean Nat?" But Natalie wasn't convinced and said "I know you to well Nicholas and since we left the school I know something is bothering you" Nicholas looked at her but said nothing and Natalie continued "I don't think you are worried about those creatures we are going to fight in two night, By what we have been told, we are more powerful than them" Nicholas finally answered "It's not that Nat, It's just that…" Natalie asked now with a worried expression "What is it?"

Nicholas finally answered "Nat, I think we made a mistake by coming down here. It was never my intention that the girls made contact with their friends" Natalie asked surprised "But Nick" Nicholas simply continued "Remember Nat that they have just been awake for two days, to soon to know if they will be able to control their new urges" Natalie intervened "But you have seen them… they are in control" Nicholas only continued "Yes, but we should have taken the time to teach them Nat…. Remember your brother" At the mention of that, Natalie's face changed to a sad expression "I didn't want to remind you of this Nat… Remember that he was a good man, and still was good when he was brought across, but after a few days he wasn't able to control himself" then he continued "I don't know Natalie, perhaps I'm wrong and they will be capable to control themselves, but I think it was just to soon for them". Natalie simply said "I guess we will have to keep our eyes open just in case".

Unknown to them, both Willow and Buffy approached Jeanette to ask her something, Buffy said nervously "Jeanette, could we ask you a question?" Jeanette smiled at them and said "What is it dear?" Buffy continued "Well.. I don't know how to say this, I mean I know Nicholas will probably won't approve this, but..." Jeanette smile grew broader as she knew where the conversation was going to. Buffy continued "But Willow and I have talked about what you said last night" Jeanette asked with interest "Yes Buffy?" Buffy made an effort and said "Well, to enjoy this new life. I mean up until now I have been responsible of saving the world from the baddies but I was wondering what it feels to be free from all responsibilities and…" She smiled and would have blushed if alive and continued "And maybe to have a little fun scaring bad people" Jeanette looked at Willow and asked "And you also want this?" Willow only managed to say as shyness took over her "I.. well.. I. In high school I belonged to the nerd crowd, always being molested by the bullies….. Maybe this will be fun".

Jeanette said to them "Don't say a word about this to Nicholas, tomorrow night the three of us will make a trip to Tijuana in Mexico and I promise you won't be disappointed"Willow asked nervously "Tijuana, but I have heard is very dangerous down there, it's filled with drug dealers and even the police is very corrupt" Buffy laughed and said "Will, are you forgetting our little change?".

The next night, Jeanette, Willow and Buffy told their four comrades that they were going out for a little walk. As they left, Natalie asked Nicholas "Did you believe them?" Nicholas answered "I don't know Nat, but through the years I have come to trust Jeanette, even if we don't agree in everything".

The three girls flew real fast, and soon they passed the Mexican-American border and then landed near the city of Tijuana. As they entered the city, both Willow and Buffy were impressed by its condition. It was a city that compared to any American city was much disorganized and also poor. They walked for a few minutes noticing the odd stares the locals were giving to them. As they entered what appeared to be a bad sector of the city, they noticed something bad was happening in a dark alley near a church and they decided to investigate.

Father Juan Perez was a good man, a social leader of his neighborhood; he always opposed the drug dealers by giving speeches against them. He knew many young people from his community were hired by them to cross the desert into the US carrying packets filled with drugs. At first the drug dealers paid no attention to him, but when his campaign began to affect their business, they decided to pay him a visit.

The father laid on the ground and his face showed the marks of a severe beating, in front of him there were six man dressed all in expensive clothing, three of them were holding and pointing a gun to an old woman an old man and a young boy. The father tried to get up but his legs failed him and he felled to the ground "_por favor_ "please" "The father pleaded "No les hagan daño, ellos no les han hecho nada a ustedes "Don't harm them, they have done nothing to you"" the father began to cry in despair. The man who appeared to be the leader laughed and said "No pierda su tiempo cura, ellos serviran como ejemplo para aquellos que siguen sus enseñansas "Don't waste your time priest, they will serve as an example to those who fallow your teachings" At that moment the little boy screamed "NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLES DAÑO A MIS ABUELOS "DON'T YOU DARE TO HARM MY GRANDPARENTS"" as he struggled in vain to free himself.

The three vampires watched everything unseen but didn't understand a word, however anger was growing in their hearts by what they have seen, and when one of the man approached the boy and slapped him in the face, Willow couldn't hold herself anymore and screamed "LEAVE HIM ALONE". They all turned to where the scream came and they were all surprised by what they saw. There were three people standing there, two of them were teenage girls and the other was a young woman in her 20's, by their looks it was obvious they were American tourist


	10. Bad guys

After the initial shock, the man who seemed to be the leader of the gang began to laugh and then said as he approached the three strangers "Vaya, pero que tenemos aca? Tres gringitas solas y perdidas. ¿Acaso se extraviaron en su via a disneylandia? "Well, What do we have here? Three Americans alone and lost. Did you got lost on your way to Disneyland?"". They all laughed. Then in a more serious tone and speaking in a very accented English he said "Who the hell are you? And what the f…k are you doing here? He said as he took out a gun and pointed it at them.

To his surprise, the girls didn't look afraid at all, in fact the dark haired woman was even smiling. "My my what manners" she said "You must feel real powerful with all your guns and your fancy clothes" Jaime Guzman was really angry now, "how dare she speak to him like that" he thought "It's obvious you don't know where you are or who you are talking to…. I'm really sorry to tell you, but you are not exactly in Disneyland", Buffy answered "I think we know exactly who we are talking to, you are the local jester and your work is to entertain tourist"

Meanwhile, the other drug dealers released the three family members and were now paying more attention to their boss conversation, only one stayed a little bit behind pointing a gun at the priest and his three friends, who were now by his side "Padrecito, se encuentra bien"Fahter, are you all right?" the old woman asked with worry. The father touched his broken lip and said "He estado mejor, pero diganme que esta ocurriendo? Escuche un grito en ingles, parecia ser la voz de una joven" I have been better, but tell me what is going on? I heard a scream in English, and the voice seemed to be of a young girl"" the old man intervened "Cuando el bastardo de Jaime golpeo a mi nieto, todos escuchamos el grito y cuando miramos alli habian tres gringas" When the bastard of Jaime slapped my grandson, we all heard the scream and when we look there were thee American women standing there".

The father said "Ayudenme a ponerme de pie, quiero ver que es lo que esta ocurriendo" Help me stand up, I want to see what is happening". As he stood up, he stared at the scene with a fearful look "Dios mio las van a matar "My God they are going to kill them"" he thought to himself.

"A jester" Jaime said as he made a sinister laugh "Aqui tenemos a una comediante muchachos" We have a comedian here boys"" he said and then told the three strangers "My boys here have never had an American woman before an.." He stopped when he noticed that the girls were now talking among themselves not paying any attention to him "Shall we begin the hunt?" Jeanette asked the others. Willow, who hadn't said a word at all and was anxious to see her own reaction at being a "Bully" said "Ok, I think I'm ready to be bad" Buffy laughed and teased her friend "Willow? What kind of talk is that?" Willow made a shy laugh. Jeanette was about to say something but was interrupted by Jaime's scream

"HEY... I'M TALKING TOU YOU" Jeanette turned her face to him and smiled "You are very impatient but don't worry" and then her face changed "We are all anxious to get to know you better" Jaime's face had now an incredulous look "Que carajos" "Whet the.." he said as he raised his gun and shot Jeannette "Now, what did I tell you before about your manners before. And shooting a lady is not going to help" she told him and then reached out and grabbed him by the neck before he could do anything. As she raised him Buffy said "Is not fair Jeanette, I thought we chased them first" At that moment the other gang members started firing their guns at the three of them, Buffy turned her face to them and said "Wait your turn boys".

At the same time the father and his three friends were watching with eyes wide open the scene "Padre tengo miedo" Father I'm scared"" the young boy said as he held close to his grand mother" At first the father thought the drug dealers had killed the Americans, but to his surprise nothing happened, still he was to far to see the strange features of the Americans, but that changed when the red haired girl literally flew and landed between them and the drug dealer that was keeping an eye on them "Dios mio que es esto?" My God what is this?" he thought as he watched the girl take the gun from the drug dealer and broke it in her hands "You should not play with this type of toys" She told the drug dealer as he backed away from her. The father's expression changed from surprise to horror when the girl turned around to look at them and he was finally able to see her face "Are you all alright?" she asked with kindness "Willow stop it, they probably didn't understand a word I said and I think I'm scaring them".

Meanwhile Jeanette released Jaime and said "Now my friend you have a head start of four minutes, then we will come after you.. go" Jaime and his group started running like madman out of the alley. Buffy and Jeanette approached Willow, who was trying her best to change her face back to normal but her excitement didn't let her. The four mortals hugged in a tight group in fright as the two others strangers approached. The father knew a little English and he managed to say in a frightened voice "You kill us?" Willow replied slowly "No, no. we mean you no harm" then she asked with concern "Why were those bad people going to kill you? The father, now a little more relaxed said "Long t…tale" Jeanette looked at him in the eyes and said "Father, I promise that they are not going to bother you anymore, now you will have to excuse us but we have to leave for some pending business" then the three strangers took off flying.

"Padre" the old woman asked as she made the sign of the cross, "Los angeles han descendido a la tierra" the angels have come down to earth" Father Juan was no expert in the supernatural world, He was more involved in the social issues of the church and the demons he fought were injustice and crime, but he knew for sure that these beings were no angels or demons at all. "Regresemos a la iglesia, hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar" Let's go back to the church, we have plenty to talk""

Meanwhile in a very big van the leader of the group told the driver "Vamos rapido a la hacienda San Miguel, creo que el jefe necesita escuchar esto" Let's go fast to hacienda san Miguel, I think the boss needs to hear about this".

Unknown to them the girls were fallowing the van and listened every word "So he is going to take us to the big guy hu?" Buffy said and Willow answered "This kind of reminds me of the minions going to the master."


	11. The Hacienda

The Hacienda San Miguel was located 30 miles outside Tijuana; it was a place of luxury bought all by blood money. Statues from all over the world could be seen at the gardens, which were constantly patrolled by mercenaries. The house itself was a very old Spanish mansion that was at least 350 years old. Local politicians and members of the police were the usual guest of the house, but sometimes more powerful and sinister people were also invited.

The man behind all this was known by the locals as "El Señor de las sombras" "Lord of the shadows". It was a name that inspired fear all over the North of Mexico. His real name, which few people knew, was Ivan Zapata, and he was the man responsible of transporting all kinds of drugs into California. However, as much power as he had, Ivan Zapata also had his own bosses, the Drug lords from Colombia, South America were the real power in the business. Normally these Lords sent only emissaries to talk business with Ivan but this time, to his surprise, came one member of the Hernandez family. His name was Gustavo Hernandez and he was the oldest son of the most powerful drug dealer in his country. Gustavo was only 25 years old but already had a reputation of someone capable of anything.

Ivan noticed that when Gustavo arrived, his man had one man prisoner. Once they entered a private room and talked about business Ivan asked with curiosity "Gustavo, por que viniste? ¿Y quienes es esa persona que que trajiste?"Gustavo, why did you come? And who was that man you brought?"" Gustavo answered "Su nombre es Oscar Manrique" "His name is Oscar Manrique"" Ivan's eyes widened with surprise and he asked "el es un miembro de la familia manrique?"Is he a member of the Manrique family?"" Gustavo smiled and said "Si, veo que incluso aqui la reputacion de esa familia es conocida "Yes, I see that even here the reputation of that family is known"". Ivan was really surprised and in a way honored, sure he had heard of the Manrique, they were like the corleonne family in the Godfather movies, a family with a long tradition in the criminal world but that also created a code of honor and never got involved in the drug business. "Pero pense que todos ellos habian muerto veinte años atras "But I thought they all died twenty years ago" Ivan asked and Jaime answered "Todos menos uno, el es el unico sobreviviente e hijo de don Manuel Manrique "All but one, he is the only survivor and son of Don Manuel Manrique"

Ivan asked again "Pero para que lo has traido aca?" "But why have you brought him here?"" Gustavo made an evil smile and said "Quiero que me lo cuides por un tiempo, el no quiere hacer parte del mundo del crimen, pero yo se que clase de sangre corre por sus venas. El es un manrique y esa gente no puede escapar a su destino. Creo que con el en nuestra organización, el negocio tendria algo de la clase y honor que nunca ha tenido" "I want you to take care of him for a while, he doesn't want to be a part of the criminal world, but I know what kind of blood flows in his veins. He is a Manrique and those people can't escape their destiny. I think that with him in the organization, the business will have some of the class and honor it has never had"

At that moment one of Gustavo's men entered the room fallowed by Oscar Manrique, he was a man of about 28 years and his hands were tied by a rope.

When he came in, Ivan was finally able to see Oscar's face. He had a beautiful pale face, probably the most handsome man he had ever seen, but there was also sadness in those features. His dark eyes were those of a man who had seen to much in his short life "A donde me has traido Gustavo?" "Where have you taken me Gustavo?"" Gustavo answered slowly "Despertaste en el carro después que el avión aterrizo, pero no preguntaste antes. Ya no estamos en Colombia, te he traído a México y pienso dejarte aquí un tiempo para que reflexiones acerca de la propuesta que te hice" "You woke in the car after the plane landed, but you didn't ask before. We are no longer in Colombia, I have brought you to Mexico and I 'm Planning to leave you here for a while so that you think about the proposal I made you" Oscar made a humorless laugh and said "Ya conoces mi respuesta, nunca sere un miembro del crimen organizado. Hice esa promesa a mis padres y mis hermanas antes que murieran" "You already know my answer; I will never be a member of organized crime. I made that promise to both my parents and my sisters before they died"" he stopped for a while and then continued "Ademas, mi familia nunca asesino gente inocente y jamas se involucro en el negocio de las drogas... Teniamos honor" "Besides, My family never killed innocent people or got involved in drugs... We did have honor""

Gustavo was about to reply, when suddenly one of Ivan's man came into the room and said to his boss "Jefe, venga deprisa que Jaime y los muchachos han regresado de la visita que tenian pendiente con el cura y parece que algo malo ha ocurrido" "Boss, come quickly that Jaime and the boys have returned from the visit they have pendent with the priest and it seems something bad has happened" Ivan asked "¿Que paso? ¿Acaso no pudieron matar al curita?" "What happened? Were they not able to kill the priest?"" the man answered "No lo se jefe, no lo han dicho. Solo se que ello entraron como locos en la hacienda gritando cosas extrañas sobre el diablo y monstruos" "I don't know Boss, they didn't say. All I know is that they entered the hacienda like madman and screaming strange things about the devil and monsters"".

Ivan' face was worried now, he turned his attention to his two guest and said "You will have to excuse us for a moment but I have some matters to attend to" He was interrupted by Gustavo "Quiero acompañarlo, tal vez esta sea la oportunidad de que nuestro amigito aqui conozca como se manejan los negocios" "I want to go with you, maybe this is the chance that our friend here will get to know how business are run"" although the intentions of Oscar hadn't changed, he was curious to know the situation.

They went to the garden where their man were waiting for them, when Ivan saw Jaime he approached him and was about to ask him about the incident, when suddenly they all heard a female voice "Nice place you got here" they all turned their faces and to their surprise three strangers where standing between them and the door of the house from which they just came. All the people raised their guns and Ivan was about to ask them who they were and how they got here, but was interrupted by Jaime's scream "SON ELLAS, SON ELLAS, LOS DEMONIOS DE SATAN""IT'S THEM, IT'S THEM, THE DEVILS OF SATAN"" He screamed as he tried to run but was held by Ivan's and Gustavo's man.

Buffy told Willow "I don't know Will, but I think he was talking about us", Willow didn't say a word, she just stared at all those man whose appearance wasn't exactly like the sisters of charity, however her gaze stopped on a very handsome man that somewhat was different from the rest and, then she noticed that his hands were tied.

Ivan finally managed to ask "Who the hell are you and how did you manage to get here unseen? Do you have any idea of where you are?" Buffy answered with a smile "We are just tourist visiting the local attractions; I guess this is the local spa and you must be the manager".

Ivan asked again in a tone that sent a chill even to his man "What have you done to my man? I have never seen them like that before… Are you working for the DEA or the Colombian authorities? If you are, then you are fools to have come this way" Buffy just answered with a fake confused tone "What, so you mean this is not a spa?" Ivan raised his gun and pointed it at the blond girl "I'm going to ask one more time, who the hell are you and who are you working for?" Buffy said to both Jeanette and Willow "I'm getting bored with this conversation, I hoped we would receive a warmer reception" than she turned her attention to Ivan, and as her eyes glowed yellow and her fangs extended, she said "You know, it's not very polite that you go point that to a girl". "QUE CARAJOS SON USTEDES?" "WHAT THE F..K ARE YOU?" Ivan screamed and then he fired his gun fallowed by his man. Meanwhile, Gustavo and Oscar, who were accustomed to all kind of situations in their country, just stared at them with incredulity and fear "Muchachos""boys"" Gustavo said to his man, who were just watching the scene and not firing their guns "Parece ser que llegamos en mal momento a Mexico, creo que es hora de marcharnos" It seems we arrived in a bad moment in Mexico, Perhaps it's time we leave". As they all began to retreat to their cars, Oscar stayed in his place but Gustavo slapped him on the face "VAMONOS, ANDANDO" "LET'S GO" He screamed.

Willow, who hadn't taken her eyes off the two Colombians and was not paying attention at the man firing at her, immediately took off and then landed at Gustavo's side "Mister, you are a bad man" then, for the first time in her short "unlife" as a vampire, she felt the hunger within rise, and before any of them could react, she grabbed him and then sank her fangs in his neck. For her it was an incredible experience, his blood tasted like nothing she has ever tried before and was much better than the packed blood Nicholas gave her. She paid no attention to Gustavo's man firing at her and only stopped when she heard a voice saying "Please señorita stop" she raised her face, a little line of blood running from her mouth to her chin, and looked at Oscar, then she looked at Gustavo, who was laying still conscious in her arms and had a look of horror in his face "My God what have I done?" She thought to herself "I..I just wanted to scare him" she thought, then she approached Gustavo's' man, who by now stopped firing and were looking at her with horror, and gave him to one of his man "Leave this place and don't come back" she finally said. The Colombians obeyed her without question, and in a few seconds they left in their cars. Willow then turned her attention to Oscar, who was looking at her with a mixture of fear and fascination, and said "Are you OK?" She asked him and Oscar just nodded "Please stays behind that tree while my friends and I take care of the bad guys" then she took off again.

Buffy and Jeanette were only smiling at Ivan and their man firing at them "I wonder if they will never learn some manners" Jeanette told Buffy. At that moment Willow landed at their side and Buffy said "I saw you took care of the other guys" Willow smiled and answered "It was….fun " she admitted to herself, then she turned her attention to the others and said "So, what about them?" Buffy answered "I don't know about you girls, but I think they need a lesson on how to treat properly a guest", then she jumped and landed right in front of Ivan. She grabbed his gun and then broke it in her right hand "You like to play rough hu?" she said to him and then grabbed him by the neck "You like to torment innocent people? As she held him, Willow and Jeannette approached the rest of the man, who by now started to run in all directions, "Do you want to go after them?" Willow asked the dark haired vampires and she answered "No, I don't think they are coming back, and besides we have the big fish in our hands. Gustavo managed to ask the blond girl that was holding him "What do you want? I can make you rich" Buffy, who was beginning to feel the same hunger Willow felt a few minutes ago, growled at him and said "Money? All I want is your blood"


	12. strange feelings

When Buffy sank her fangs in Ivan's throat, the sensation was incredible "So this is what it feels like" she wondered for a moment. Her mind was flooded with images. She kept drinking but stopped when she heard Willow's voice "Buffy stop". She turned her face towards her friend and said "Will, this man has done horrible things to innocent people, I saw it while I drank his blood" then she turned his face to him and said "He doesn't deserve to live" But Willow replied "Buffy, we are not murderers. If you kill him you will later regret it" Jeannette added "Your friend is right, once you take a human life, nothing is ever the same, believe me I know" Buffy stared at both of them and her face changed back to normal, then she said to Ivan "You got lucky tonight, but let me assure you that I will come back again if I ever heard you hurt more people again, and believe me you won't be able to stop me".

As they left him lying in front of the mansion, the three of them approached Oscar and Willow said "You can go now, no one will harm you" Buffy asked "do you need any help?" Oscar, who was still afraid for everything he has seen, answered "A friend of mine is the Colombian consul in Tijuana. H e will be able to help me get back on my country" Willow smiled and said "My name is Willow by the way, these are Buffy and Jeannette, and you need not to fear us" Oscar stared at them and said "I'm sorry I haven't introduce myself, My name is Oscar Manrique, and I want to thank you for what you have done" then he managed to ask "What are you?" Buffy smiled and said "Let's just say we are friends" Willow added "We are going to take you to Tijuana" Gustavo managed to ask "Take me to Tijuana but h.." But before he could continue, he found himself flying being held in the arms of the red headed girl.

They landed in front of the church, where father Juan was still outside. He didn't ssee them landing, but felt a cold hand touching his shoulder. As he turned around, his eyes widened when he saw the blond girl looking at him "They are not going to bother you anymore "she said" then the red haired girl approached him with a young man at her side "He needs your help father, he is looking for the Colombian consulate" Fatrher Juan answered "I know where it is" then he said to the man "Te llevare enseguida" "I 'll take you right away" He turned around to thank the three strangers but they were gone now. Both father Juan and Oscar stared at each other and Oscar said "Padre, será mejor que no le mencionemos esto a nadie, si no queremos terminar encerrados en un manicomio" "Father we better not tell this to anybody, if we don't want to end up locked in an asylum" Father Juan just answered "Hijo mio, tienes toda la razon" "My son, you are absolutely right".

One hour later, Jannette Buffy and Willow landed in front of the school library "I'm going back to the hotel" Jeannette said and Willow asked "You don't want to come" but jeannette replied "No thanks, enough exitment for me tonight, and besides tomorrow night it's going to be enough" then she took off flying. As both Willow and buffy walked towards the entrance of the building Buffy said "Willow, there is something I need to tell you" she said with a strange expression on her face. Willow asked "What is it Buffy" and Buffy answered "At first I thought it was nothing, but I have been thinking about it. I must tell you that ever since I saw her, I have felt something strange about her" Willow asked "About jeannette?" Buffy smiled and said "No, it's not about her" she thought what she was going to say and then continued "It's about that girl Dawn, the girl who was the key" Willow asked with curiosity "What about her?" and Buffy continued "I don't know how to put it into words Will" Buffy saw the worried look in her friends and continued "Is not something bad Wll, on the contrary, she makes me feel good, just like….. my mother. I know this must be sound crazy to you, but I felt as if I have known her for all my life" Willow said "Well, remember that she was the key. May be Giles could help you understand your feelings". At that moment the door of the library opened and Giles face appeared "Oh there you are girls, what a coincidence. I was going to call you" Willow asked "What for Giles?" Giles smiled and said "Both your families are inside" Willow asked excitedly "Mommy and daddy are inside?" Giles answered "Yes Willow. Also your Mother Buffy and your…. "then Giles remembered they haven't told them Dawn's story in details last night "Daddy is here?" Buffy asked but Giles answered "Err, I'm afraid not"


	13. sister?

Giled said "Buffy, there is someth.." but the blond vampire and her friend didn't wait for an answer as they burst into the school library. Willow parents and Joyce were sitting on a table waiting patiently, but they stood up just as the door opened and they saw who it was, surprise and joy written in their faces. The first one to break the silence was Joyce "H..Honey? is it really you?" then before Buffy could say anything, her mother ran towards her and then hugged her in a tight embrace and kissed her "My baby you are alive" and she began to cry "Mommy, I'm sorry I caused you so much pain" A tear ran in her face as she said that. She looked at Willow and saw that she was also hugging her parents and crying. After a moment, Joyce released her daughter and said "Buffy, your sister is also here" Buffy stared in confusion at her and asked "My sister?", Willow who had also come to say hello to joyce asked "Buffy has a sister?". At that moment Giles appeared fallowed by the girl they called Dawn and Giles said "Buffy, I think we need to talk".

After a 30 minutes of explanation Buffy asked with surprise "But how come I don't have any memory of her?. I mean I know there is something special about her, I have felt it since I saw her, but I don't have any memory of her as the rest of you do" Willow then added "Me neither" Giles answered "I supposed when the monks gave the key a human form four years ago, they implanted memories in all of us, but both of you were not exactly around at that time. I suppose that is why the spell didn't affect you". Both Dawn and Buffy stared at each other "I have a little sister" Buffy said with emotion and Dawn smiled "Little? I'm older than you" Buffy laughed and said "Well, not technically".

Both Willow and Buffy decided to go to their parent's house, they needed to spent time alone with them to catch up for all the missing years.

As they left, Drusilla entered the library and saw Giles "I see they have been reunited with their families… I'm happy for them" she said the last words with a little sadness. Giles noticed this and approached the souled vampire "Drusilla, is there something wrong?" Drusilla stared at him and said "I just wish I could see my family again, and all the people I knew when I was alive" she sat on a table as a tear flowed on her pale face. Giles approached her and said as he put his hand on her shoulder "We care about you, we are your family now" Dru stared with gratitude at him and said "Thank you for your friendship Giles and" but she stopped talking, afraid to reveal her true feeling for him. Only Angel and Spike knew about it and constantly told her to reveal her feelings but she didn't want to, afraid of his reaction.


	14. getting ready

The next night, Giles was waiting outside the school building for the others to come. "The last few days had been really strange" he thought to himself "Now that Willow and Buffy are back, I just hope they will be able to stay". He was distracted when he heard a familiar voice "Hello Giles" He turned around and saw Drusilla approaching him "Hello Drusilla" he noticed that she looked a little bit tired "Are you ok?" he asked her gently and she answered "Well, after I left the library last night, I didn't sleep for to long during the day". Giles stared at her and smiled, over the past few months he had come to appreciate her; she would always be ready to help and was a constant companion in the library. Drusilla smiled back but he noticed that there was something that was bothering her "Is there something wrong?" he asked her and Drusilla stared at him in the eyes and said "I… Giles" then she lowered her head and said "Nothing Giles, Is just that I'm a little bit tired"

He was about to continue the conversation, but at that moment Buffy Willow and Dawn landed in front of them, startling both the watcher and the vampire, "Hi guys, what's up?" Willow asked, then she noticed the looks on their faces and said "Oh, sorry If we surprised you. I guess people are not used to see other people flying and landing in front of them", Dawn continued "That was so cool Giles, you should ask them to take you flying sometime" Buffy asked "No one else has come yet?" and Giles answered "I'm afraid not" then he asked "How did everything go in your families?" Buffy smiled and said "Oh Giles, My mother kept my room intact, as if I had never left. She was so happy Giles" she thought for a moment and then continued "I haven't told this to Nicholas or Natalie, but Willow and I have talked about it and We have decided to stay here. We can study at night to finish high school and also we can help you guys in saving the world". Giles looked at both of them with disbelief and happiness in his face and said "You will stay?" Buffy hugged him and said "Did you really think your favorite slayer was going to leave you?" she smiled "And beside, Who else than me can help you with your fashion style" Giles laughed.

At that moment a van and two cars stopped in front of them and out of it came Anya, Tara, Faith, Cordelia, Oz, Xander, Spike and Angel and at the same time Nicholas, Natalie, Jeannette, Vachon and Divia Landed "Well I'm glad to see that all arrived at the same time. Is there anyone missing" Dawn looked around and said "I don't think so Giles" Willow said "Buffy, aren't you excited? Our first mission after nine years" Buffy answered "Yeah, but I don't remember ever having so many companions as a Slayer" Giles laughed "In fact this is the biggest group I have ever been with. Not only you came back to sunnydale recently" Willow asked with curiosity "What do you mean by that Giles and he answered "Last year we were only Faith, Spike, Xander, Anya, Dawn and Myself" then six months ago Oz returned after 5 years of absence. Two months later Angel, Cordelia and Drusilla came from L.A. And finally both of you have returned to us". Dawn intervened "You forgot to mention Riley" Buffy asked "Riley?" and Faith answered with some sadness "He was involved in the initiative five years ago, and he was also my boyfriend for one year. He left sunnydale to join back the army four years ago, but came back just last month." Buffy asked Giles "Do you think all this is a coincidence?" Giles just answered "That could be so, or maybe something big is going to happen" he said the last words with a worried face" Then with a resolved face he said "Let's focus on what is happening tonight. Apparently, if the information is correct, the master is planning something big at the bronze" As they talked, they decided that the hand to hand combat would be done by the Slayer the ten vampires and the werewolf "Oz had the ability to change at will and had complete control of his actions". Anya, Tara, Dawn, and Cordelia would support them from a safe distance with their magic while the only "normal humans" Giles and Xander would use bows and holy water as weapons.

As the group approached the bronze, Buffy said "I don't feel any presence near" Faith stared at her in surprise and said "Me neither.. You haven't lost your abilities?" Buffy answered "Apparently not". As the group awaited patiently at the entrance of the bronze, Willow noticed a very handsome man looking at them with a strange expression "Giles, that man is staring at us" Giles fallowed the direction she was pointing and saw him "That man is Riley" Buffy also looked at him and said "He is very handsome".

Riley approached the small group and asked "Hi Guys what's up?" he avoided to look into faith. Giles answered "We may need your help tonight. Apparently something is about to happen soon here at the bronze" Riley asked "What do you want me to do?" Giles answered "If something happens, I want you to take out of the bronze as many people as you can, and take care of any vampire that gets in". Riley nodded and then asked "Who are all these people Giles, You know that civilians shouldn't get involved in these kind of things." Before Giles could answer Buffy approached him and said to him "Riley right? It's a pleasure to meet you." After Giles introduced Riley to the rest of the group, Riley asked Buffy and Willow in disbelief "So you were the slayer before faith arrived, Xander and Giles told me many things about you and Willow" Willow answered "I hope they didn't say anything bad" Willow really felt sympathy for him, after Xander told her and Buffy his story while they were walking to the bronze. At that moment Buffy tensed and as she said "Guys, I can feel them. They are coming"


	15. Fight and Death

"I don't see anything" Nicholas said, but Faith answered "She is right, we better get ready" Then Giles said to Riley "You better get those people out of the bronze" Riley answered "No problem, but when I do, I'll come back here to help you"

As he left, the others began to took their combat position, In the front Buffy and Faith surrounded by Spike, Drusilla, Angel, Willow, Jeannette, Divia, Vachon, Nicholas and Natalie and Oz. Behind them Tara, Anya, Cordelia and Dawn and in the last line Giles and Xander. They waited patiently until at least they saw them coming. "My God" Giles whispered. Buffy asked Faith "How many do you think there are" Faith answered with a calm voice "I say maybe five hundred of them" Buffy then replied "Well, It's a shame our clothes will be ruined after all the dust they are going to get" Willow commented them "Let's make sure that none of them gets past us" she turned around and stared at Giles, Xander and Riley "I'm worried about them".

As the vampires approached the group, the master noticed them "The slayer is here" he told with an evil smile at his second in command, who replied "Is see she is not alone, her friends are also there along with the souled ones". The master then said "They all die tonight".

When they were about 25 feet away, they stopped and the master called out "Slayer, at least we meet. Tonight I will feast on your blood" Faith answered "Really, why don't you just turn around and leave while you still have a chance". The master laughed and said to his lieutenant "Bring me her head". Then one third of the vampires charged them screaming and hissing. The slayer and her friends waited in a silence, that was broken when Oz, in werewolf form, howled in defiance. Finally the battle began and the first one to die was the Mater's lieutenant when Buffy threw a stake to his heart. At first the vampires attacked them all the same, but as the battle progressed, most of them tried to avoid Buffy, who was by far the most deadliest of them all with her combined slayer and Vampire strength and abilities. Some of the vampires managed to get through them, but were cut short by the magic, Arrows and Holy water. The master was now worried when he saw his troops being wiped out and he decided to charge them with all his troops.

The battle progressed with great ferocity, but it was clear that the slayer's group was winning. Finally when the master was dusted by Buffy, the remaining minions began to run away. The slayer and her friends were about to start chasing them, when suddenly, to their horror, they a familiar voice crying out in pain. Buffy turned around and Screamed "DAWN". Giles managed to say "Dear God". It just happened so fast. One of the last vampires had managed to get past them, and had stabbed Dawn in the chest with a knife before he was dusted by Riley, who now kneeled down and hold Dawn in his arms with tears in his face "She is dying" he said to the others. Dawn stared at him and smiled "You are crying for me" She managed to say. She always had a crush on him, and now at least she was in his arms. "NO" Buffy screamed with tears on her face as she approached. Dawn was beginning to fade away and Buffy said "You can't die" at that moment Divia approached her and said "If you let me, I can save her" Buffy stared at her and realizing what Divia was saying and she answered with a resolved face "Do it" Nicholas approached "But Buffy" he was cut short by Buffy's stare. Divia kneeled down and said to Riley "give her to me" then Divia vamped out and sank her fangs in Dawn's throat. Giles approached Buffy and asked "Are you sure Buffy this is the best. You don't know Dawn will react" but Buffy replied "It's the only way, and I will watch over her"

When Divia was done Willow asked her "Will she wake up in nine years?" Divia answered "No, your case was special. She will be waking up in approximately two hours". Natalie said "We better get ready for when she does" Giles replied "Let's bring her to the library. Buffy you better call your mother and tell her what has happened" Nicholas added I'm going to the hotel to bring some bottled blood, we are going to need it"

Two hours later, they all waited for Dawn's awakening. The non vampires members of the group waited outside the library after Nicholas told them that it was not safe for a human to be near a newly awakened vampire. "It's not that she doesn't love you, but the hunger may be to great for her to resist" He told Joyce after she arrived and learned the truth".

Finally after a few minutes, Dawn opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. She first saw Buffy, who was smiling at her and holding a bottle in her hand "B..Buffy" Buffy kneeled down and handed her the bottle "You are going to need this" she told her. Dawn stared at her in confusion and asked "What happened? The last thing I remember was the battle, then…. Oh my God… I remember Riley holding me before everything went black" At that moment the scent coming from the bottle reached her and before she knew what she was doing she vamped out while taking the bottle and drank from it hungrily. When she was done and the hunger was gone, she realized what happened to her "Did I die?" she asked her sister. Buffy was afraid of what her reaction would be "Dawn, I .. we" but nothing prepared her for what came next. Dawn just smiled at her and said "This is so cool" Nicholas asked in disbelief "Cool?".

Dawn stood up and looked around "I feel incredible" then she looked at Spike and said "You never told me this was great" Spike answered "It's different pet. I was a demon back then and you are still yourself, and besides you don't carry the guilt of the killing"


	16. staying

Nicholas approached her "Dawn, I think it would be best for you to take things slowly. I know you think you are the same as before, and you are, but as I told Buffy and Willow before, you now have new urges and" he took a breath before continuing "And You will have to learn to control the hunger. Don't underestimate it, it's very powerful" Dawn looked at him and then the others and asked "Where are the others?" Willow answered "They are outside the library waiting" Dawn asked "Why didn't they wait here" but she understood when she saw their expressions. She continued with a sad look "Y..you think I would try to hurt them… don't you trust me?" Buffy answered "We trust you, but you must remember that you are now a predator, we all are" Angel continued "Dawn, I do have a soul now, but the thirst for blood doesn't go away. It's a part of what you are"

Dawn looked at them all and said "I.. I Guess you are right, but please I want to see them, I want to see my mom." Nicholas approached with another bottle "You better drink this before we let them in" Dawn took the bottle from his hands and drank it as fast as she could "Happy now" she asked him after she finished. Buffy went to the door and said "You can all come in now"

The first who entered was Joyce, who ran into the room, with tears on her face, towards Dawn and hugged her in a tight embrace "Dear, Thank God you are ok" Dawn answered "Don't cry mommy, I'm fine" then she turned her face to look at the others. They were all happy, but Dawn noticed that some of them were also a little bit nervous.

Nicholas broke the silence as he approached to Joyce "Miss Summer, I think It would be best for all of us if Dawn, Buffy and Willow spend the next two night at the hotel with us" Joyce asked "B.. But why" Nicholas answered "It's for your own safety, believe me" he looked at the hurt glares Buffy, Willow and Dawn were giving him but he continued "They are newly made vampires, and I think they have done remarkably well in controlling their instincts, but if it were up to me, I would take them back to Toronto to watch over them. Give me just two more nights with them and at the end of it they will decide whether or not stay or go with us". Then he stood up and said "I'm going to the hotel now" Divia, Vachon, Jeannette and Natalie also stood up ready to leave "We will wait for you there" Natalie added. They all said goodbye and finally Nicholas told Giles "We will meet again in the library before we leave Sunnydale in two nights" then they all took off.

Buffy, Dawn and Willow stood there for a moment, then Willow approached Joyce and told her "Can you call my parents and tell them that I'm going to sleep at the hotel" Giles then said "What Nicholas said is true, but remember that we also know how to deal with these kind of situations" Buffy and Dawn hugged their mother and then said "I guess we will see you all in two nights".

After the goodbyes were said, the three of them took off towards the hotel.

Two nights later, all the Scooby gang waited patiently in the library, even Joyce and Riley were there. "I hope they will stay "Faith told her watcher "I kind of liked Buffy, not that I was jealous to have another Slayer here with me" Giles smiled at her. At that moment the three girls, along with the other five vampires, entered the library "Hi guys" Buffy said. They stood in front of the Scooby gang and Nicholas told them "They decided to stay. I'm sure Angel Spike and Drusilla will help them adjust to this new life, and besides" he thought for a moment what he was going to say "They have a really big group of friends who understands their nature. I just wish I had that when I was brought across, maybe things would have been different for me".

Finally, after they say their goodbyes to their new friends, the five "Canadians" were ready to leave. Jeannette approached Giles and said "If you ever consider changing your lifestyle, you know where to find me" she laughed when his face went very pale. Nicholas was the last to leave "And remember you are always welcome at my place. If anything happens, don't doubt to cantact me" he told the three of them. They al hugged him and Buffy said "Thank you, If It weren't for you…" Willow continued "I'll miss you Nick". Then he took off

After he left, they approached the table where their friends were waiting for them and Buffy asked "So Giles, what's up for tonight?".

Two weeks later

The group waited impatiently for Giles at the library "This is most unusual" Faith told Buffy "Normally He is the one who does the waiting" Buffy laughed and said "It was the same in my days" Drusilla asked with a worried face "You think something bad happened to him" but he was cut short when the door opened and Giles came inside. Willow smiled and asked "Giles, what took you so long?" Giles just sat on the table and said "Sorry I came late. I was talking on the phone with an old friend" Buffy then asked "What's the reason for this meeting Giles? Is there going to be action" Giles said "Oh no, not at all. Ever since the master was dusted, everything has been really quiet. The reason I called you all, is because I'm planning to pay a visit to the friend I just told you about it. He lives in Gotham and said I could bring some friends if I wanted, and since things have been quiet, I guess we all could take a break from fighting the forces of darkness" he stopped for a moment and then continued "I'm leaving in three days, so who wants to come?"

Buffy asked "If I go, does your friend know of our condition and needs" Giles answered "He knows more about the occult than any other person in the world, and I trust him with my life. Perhaps he could even help us in our line of work". Dawn said "I'll have to ask my mother, but I don't think that's going to be a problem. Count me in" Willow then continued "I have to ask my parents also, but I will go as well". Drusilla then added "I will go as well, I have been in many parts of the world, but I have never been in Gotham before" Spike, Angel and Cordelia couldn't go because they were already planning a trip to L.A. to visit some friends. Xander and Anya also couldn't go for they were busy with work. Tara was occupied with her magic studies, so she couldn't go. Oz had a concert and Faith said that she still wanted to keep an eye in sunnydale just in case. Finally Giles asked Riley "What about you then?" Riley smiled and said "Sorry Giles, My superior Officer has called me and I will be out of town for a few days" Giles then said "then it's settled. I just rented an RV for the trip" Willow asked "Does it have curtains?"

Meanwhile in a Town called Smallville in Kansas "Are you sure I can come up with you?" teenage Clark Kent asked his older friend "Yes Clark, as I have told you before, he was my teacher and friend in the time I was at Oxford" Lex answered. He lives in Gotham and has invited me to spend a few days there; I Imagine leaving smallville for a few days won't be too bad"


	17. gotham

They entered the city just as the sun set, after day and a half driving at full speed. Giles was driving while Dawn, Drusilla, Buffy and Willow were looking with wonder at Gotham. "It's so dark " Dawn said, "And big" Willow replied "Remember that this is the biggest city in the world" Drusilla then intervened "I heard that the crime rate here makes looks Sunnydale like a walk in the clouds. Buffy said a little worried "I wonder if Demons an vampires have something to do with it" Giles heard the conversation and answered "No they don't, there is no record of any supernatural activity in this city. I'm afraid the problems of Gotham had to do more with human criminals, and that's is not our territory". After two long hours of driving in the city, Giles drove the RV into the entrance of a great manor. "My name is Rupert Giles, I'm here to see Mr Smith" Giles told the guard at the portal. When the portal opened and they drove inside, Buffy said impressed "You never mentioned your friend was rich" Buffy told the watcher when she saw the manor and gardens surrounding it. Giles smiled and replied "He was a teacher at Oxford, but he was also a genius in the stock market".

Giles parked the R.V. in front of the house, where a tall man was waiting for them. Giles was the first the get off the car "Edward" he said while shaking the other man hand "it's so good to see you, after all these years" Edward replied "Giles, it's a pleasure to have you here" then Giles said "These are the friends I told you about". Edward smiled at the four girls standing behind Giles and said "Welcome to my humble home. I'm sure You will find your rooms with everything you need. "They all stared at him and then at Giles with a worried look. Giles noticed this and said "I have already told my friend about your.. condition. As I said before he has more knowledge than anyone else in the world about the supernatural". After the introductions were made, Edward told them, "You will have to excuse me for a while, but I was on my way to the airport. You are not the only guests I'm having these days" Giles asked with curiosity "Who is coming?" and Edward replied "A former student from Oxford and a friend of his" Willow asked "And are they also familiar with the supernatural forces" Edward smiled and replied "No, they are just ordinary people. You will just have to be careful when they are around".

When he left, Giles and the four vampires were guided by Edward's personal to their rooms to be accommodated. Once they were installed, they all decided to have a tour at the mansion.

Two hour later, the girls were walking in the gardens and talking. Giles was sleeping already, tired from the long trip. Willow noticed that Edward's limousine was now parked and said "Apparently the other guest have arrived. Should we go to introduce ourselves?" Buffy replied "I'm sure they must be really boring". As they approached, they saw Edward standing at the door with his two friends, "There you are, I was going to look after you" Edward told them as he turned around and saw them. Dawn's jaw almost dropped to the floor as the tall dark haired boy turned around to face them. Willow whispered to Buffy "My God, he is as handsome as Angel" Buffy whispered in return "His friend is not that bad either" she giggled. Not one of them didn't notice the look of surprise Clark gave them "I don't hear any heart beat coming from them" he thought to himself. He was interrupted by Edward who said "Lex, Clark let me introduce you to Buffy Summers, Dawn Summers, Willow Rosenberg and Drusilla O'Brien" Lex approached and said with a smile "Nice to meet you all, My name is Lex Luthor" He waited for the usual question every time he meet someone new "Are you of the Luthors from metropolis", but to his surprise it never came, instead the blond haired girl smiled at him and said "It's really nice to meet you Lex" then she stared at his friend and said "Apparently your friend is very shy" Clark was caught in surprise as he was still staring at them all, and managed to say "I, er.. I'm sorry, My name is Clark, Clark Kent" He was already thinking in calling Chloe to ask her if she could check out on the internet any report of people who didn't have heartbeat.

Dawn approached him and said "Clark, that's a lovely name" Clark blushed a little and said "I, yes well" Lex noticed his friend nervousness and came to his rescue "So, Edward told me you were also guests at his house. Where do you come from?" Buffy answered "Sunydale, California. Ever heard of it" Lex answered "I'm afraid not, but it sounds nice and quiet" Willow laughed and said "You would be surprise" Clark said "I have never been to California". Dawn giggled and told him "Never, you should come visit us at Sunnydale" Drusilla then asked "And where are you from?" Lex answered "I'm from metropolis, but in the last few years have been living in Smallville, Kansas. Clark is a local from Smallville" Drusilla asked "Smallville? Sounds like a good quiet place" Both Lex and Clark stared at each other and smiled "Names can be deceiving" Lex answered.

Edward then said "Let's go inside, It's really late and perhaps you all want to take a rest" Lex answered "Thanks Edward, but I think I'm going out for a walk. It's been almost ten years since the last time I was here in metropolis, and I want to see what has changed" Edward asked him "A walk, Lex, this is the good part of the city, but remember that still gotham is not exactly a very safe place, especially at night" Lex replied "I know, I promise I'll be careful and besides, I know how to take care of myself" Buffy interrupted him "Can We go with you?" Lex stared at her with surprise and said "I don't think Edward would allow that," but to his surprise Edward told him "I don't have a problem with that" Then he remembered something "Oh Lex, I forgot to tell you something" he took a breath before he continued "Lex, Bruce Wayne is back in Gotham" Lex eyes opened with surprise "What?" he managed to ask. Willow asked "W..what is wrong? Who is Bruce Wayne?" Lex stared at her and said "It's a long story" Then he asked Edward "But how is that possible? Didn't he died ten years ago?"

Edward replied "He was declared dead after his disappearing, but no. Apparently he has been travelling all over the world. He appeared again just one month ago in Kathmandu, and now he is back in town".

Clark asked Lex "You never mentioned him" Lex answered "I knew him before I went to Smallville Clark. He was a student at Oxford, but didn't stay long" Edward replied "I remember he was a brilliant student, perhaps the most brilliant person I have ever met, but he was a also a strange person. With the exception of Lex, he never had any friends. He was very reserved about himself" Lex continued "I never understood him, he took classes in every field possible, but he never finished any" Edward answered "I was his teacher twice, and the second time he dropped out of my class, he told me that although he liked my classes, there was nothing new he could learn from the classroom. He kind of seemed desperate to acquire knowledge about everything" Lex then added "I remember the night he left Oxford, he told me that it was his time to move on" Buffy asked "Move where" Lex Answered "He never told me". Then he added "Well, if you are all ready to go out" he stared at his friend "Are you coming Clark?". He answered "Let's go"


	18. Dark Knight

Edward told Lex "I'm still worried about your walk" then smiling he took out a key and handed it over Lex "You can take my baby out, she rarely gets to see the streets" Lex grinned and said "You are barrowing me your baby". Willow just asked "Baby".

Minutes later, Lex was driving a 1966 Ferrari 275 GTB. Clark as copilot and behind them the four girls "You know where you are headed?" Clark asked his friend "I'm taking you all to Gotham's finest restaurant. We might even see a celebrity" Dawn asked "Really?" Lex laughed and said "Most of them are just boring people, in fact I found all of you more interesting than them" Willow asked "Really, do you know some of them" Lex answered "Unfortunately yes". Dawn then said "Umm, I don't want to sound rude, but we have already eaten" she looked at her sister and friends and they all nodded in agreement, "A shame" lex said "But still you can keep us company while we eat".

Meanwhile Clark was in deep thought "I must be ready if anything happens" he reminded himself. These girls seemed nice, but he knew from experience that looks could be deceiving, and that in smallville weird usually was fallowed by trouble "I guess no heartbeat is something that can be classified as weird by Smallville standards, I wonder if Sunnydale also had it's own meteor problem" he thought again. He was interrupted by Dawn "So Clark, do you have a girl waiting for you in Kansas?" all of them, including Lex, had to suppress a laugh when Clark face turned red.

Lex said while pointing to a very exclusive looking restaurant "This is the place" Willow asked "Umm, Lex, I don't think we are dressed for this kind of place" but Lex answered "Don't worry Willow, I know the manager of the place. I'm sure we won't have any trouble.

Lex was right, and the six of them were given a table in V.I.P. "You sure you don't want anything?" Lex asked them "We are fine" Drusilla replied "But thanks". As they waited, a faint sound, imperceptible for human ears, was heard "NOOOOOOO PLEASE" Clark's face tensed, but he didn't notice that also the four girls looked worried. Buffy said "Umm, Lex" Lex asked "Yes Buffy?" She said "I.. I have. I have to go to the bathroom" she rose from her chair and said "Aren't you coming?" Willow and Dawn rose from their chair "O, yy..yes" Willow managed to say "Y.. You know.. girl talk" Drusilla remained in her chair "I will wait here". When they left, Lex said "That was weird" at that moment Clark also rose from his chair "You will have to excuse me from a minute, I also have to go to the…bathroom "he said as he left.

As Clark went out of the restaurant, he heard the voice again "I.. I KNOW N..NOTHING" and another voice, this one very low and cold, answering "YOU LIE", Clark realized that it was coming from the top of a dark building. Making sure that no one was watching him, he started to run and arrived there in only a second. Nothing of the things he had seen on smallville prepared him for what he saw. A man, dressed completely in some sort of black armor surrounded by a long cap, His head covered by a sinister looking mask, was holding a man at the edge of the building with some sort of device

Clark was about to intervene, when he heard a sound to faint to be heard by a human, it sounded like a gasp, then he heard a familiar voice from above saying very quietly, as if didn't want to reveal it's presence "Is that Clark?", then another voice said "How did he get here so fast?". He looked up and gasped in surprise as he saw Dawn, Buffy and Willow floating above him and looking at him with surprise. "My God he saw us" Willow said. They landed in front of him, and for a moment they just stood there, staring at each other. The awkward moment was interrupted when a Low and grave voice, that sent shivers to all of them, said in anger "DO I LOOK LIKE A COP TO YOU?" The girls, who hadn't seen the stranger yet, looked past Clark and saw him "Who is that?" Willow asked in a shocked voice. Apparently the stranger heard her, because he tensed for a moment. He pushed a button in the device that was holding the other man, and then he was taken down to the streets.

At first they all thought the stranger had killed him, but then they heard the other man running and screaming like a madman down in the streets. The stranger then turned around to face them. Buffy, Willow and Dawn knew for sure the stranger was a human, but still they felt intimidated by his stare.

Bruce Wayne wasn't sure what to make of this when he saw they were only a couple of teenagers "How could I not notice them before, and how did they get up here?" He wondered "I guess I got carried away with the corrupt cop and didn't hear them".

The silence was broken by Willow, who asked in fascination as he approached the stranger "Who are you?" Bruce Wayne answered in his Batman's voice but less threatening than before "You should not be here; this is not a place for people like you", Then he turned his back on them and was about to jump over the edge, when he felt someone grabbing him from behind. "What the?" he thought for a while "Are you crazy, do you want to kill yourself?" the red haired girl told him as she made him turn around to face her, with an incredible strength. Bruce Wayne was now truly shocked, and not only for her strength "How did she get here so fast?" he wondered. Clark Kent was also surprised when he saw her, not only they could fly, but they also could move real fast and apparently were very strong. "They must have been affected in some way by a meteor" he thought

For a moment, Bruce felt that he was in real danger now, but then he reflected that the girl stopped him because she thought he was going to commit suicide. "I wasn't going to kill myself, let go of me" he told Willow. The girl hesitated for a moment and Bruce saw his opportunity. Willow was much stronger than him, but Bruce was a master in all kinds of martial arts and escape techniques, and before she knew what was happening, she found herself on the ground and the stranger standing above her. He extended his hand and helped Willow get back on her feet. Buffy approached and asked "How did you manage to do that? I have never seen anyone moving like that" She remembered that one week ago, they were helping Faith in her training; and with all her slayer's strength and techniques Faith wasn't even able to move when Dawn had grabbed her in the same way Willow grabbed this mortal. And yet this man, who seemed to possess no special abilities at all, had managed to free himself.

"I had good teachers" Bruce Wayne answered the blond girl, and then he asked in a very serious tone "What are you? No human can move that fast or be that strong", Clark approached him and said "We will have time to talk about that, but first you should tell us what were you doing with that man we found you with" Bruce Wayne didn't like to explain himself to strangers, but he knew that he didn't stand a chance against five of them, and somehow he knew that they weren't going to let him go unless he explained the situation


	19. telling

**Bruce told them everything, he didn't know why, but he felt somehow relieved that at least he was telling his story and his goals to people who also had secrets of their own. He felt as if a weight has been lifted of his shoulders. The only thing he didn't tell them was his true identity. As he finished his story, they all looked at him with sympathy and compassion. Dawn asked him "You have dedicated all your life to prepare yourself in fighting the criminal world without a rest? What about friends? Don't you have time for friends or personal relations?" Bruce answered without emotion "I don't have the luxury of friends. Clark asked, "but why the mask? Why all this…. Bat thing? Bruce answered in a somber tone "As a man I can be stopped, I can be killed. But as a symbol I can accomplish much more" he stopped for a moment and continued "Criminals are a superstitious, cowardly lot, so my disguise must be able to strike terror into their hearts. I must be a creature of Darkness, black, terrible". Willow asked with a worried look "Have you killed?" Bruce Answered "I'm not a murderer" then he stared at them all and said "I'm not doing this out of revenge. Revenge is just a coward with a gun who doesn't care about the others. Justice is more than revenge"**

**Buffy told him "Thank you for sharing this with us. It must have been hard for you. I just wish that someday you will trust us to tell us your real identity" then she took a breath before she continued "I guess you deserve to know about us" She was interrupted by Clark "I imagine it must have something to do with meteor rocks?" Bruce and the girls stared at him in a strange way. Bruce realized something "You mean you don't know their secret, and they don't know yours?" Clark answered "We just met this day, and by what I have seen, our abilities are different". Buffy asked "What about the meteor rocks?"**

**As with Bruce, Clark told them the events that had occurred in Smallville ever since the meteor shower, including how some humans were affected and mutated because of the radiation "It makes sense now" Bruce told Clark "You know that evolution occurs normally when an organism mutates into something else, this process is normally very slow and takes millions of years. Perhaps the radiation of the meteors just accelerated this process on humans" Willow asked "And you were one of those changed by the radiation?" Clark looked at them all and took a deep breath "Not exactly, I have been like this my whole life" **

**Bruce asked "What do you mean?" Clark answered "As I have already told you, I live on smallville with my parents, but I wasn't born in smallville and they aren't my biological parents" he paused for a moment before he continued "I don't know why I'm telling you this, only my parents and a friend know the truth. Somehow I feel that I can trust you with the truth" Dawn asked "What? Were you born in another country? That's not so bad" Clark stared at her and said "It could be bad if you were born in another Galaxy" **

**For a moment they just stood there looking at him as if they didn't hear him. Buffy was the first to break the silence "Galaxy? You m.. mean as if not of this planet?" she asked in disbelief. Bruce simple said "Incredible" Willow said "You are an alien?" Clark managed to say "Exactly, I am not a human being, never was" **

**Dawn interceded "Give him a rest guys" then She turned to face him and said "I'm glad you have confined us with the truth" Clark smiled and said "It kinds of feel good to be able to tell someone"**

**Dawn continued "But how could it be so? I mean you look human, even your blood smells human" Both Clark and Bruce asked "What?". Dawn said "Oh God"**


	20. Vampires and demons

For a moment, the three girls stared at each other, while Bruce and Clark waited with expectation "I guess you guys deserve to know the truth" Buffy told them. Dawn looked at her and said "Buffy, we just learned that Clark is an alien. I don't think they will find our story that much interesting" Willow added "I don't know Dawn" Then he looked at Cark and the Batman and said "Promise you will not freak out?" Cark and Bruce exchanged looks and Bruce then said "I Just learned that we are not alone in the universe, that there is life outside earth and I didn't freak out. You seemed as surprised as me, so I guess you are not aliens. The only logical conclusion for your abilities is that you were affected by some something. Perhaps radiation?".

Buffy looked at him and then Clark and said "You are right, we are not aliens, we are humans" Willow continued "We were not affected by any sort of radiation, or any other natural cause as both of you suppose" Bruce asked "then what?" His question was answered by Dawn, who reached to take his hands into hers and brought them to where her heart was supposed to be "There is no life in this body" Dawn told him. Bruce stared at her, surprise on his face. He remembered that the Tibetan monks taught him to control his body functions to a level where he could actually lower his heartbeat to a point where it was almost imperceptible, but this girl had no heartbeat at all. He backed away from her "What do you mean? You are standing there. Maybe the thing that affected you made it possible for your body to function without a heart" Willow approached him and said "Is that so hard to accept that we are in fact dead humans" Clark said with surprise "That's why I never hear a heartbeat coming from any of you when I first meet you" they all stared surprised at him "You knew we were not exactly normal before any of this happened" Clark smiled and said "Yes, at first I thought you were meteor mutants" he took a breath before he continued "But Bruce is right… what do you mean you are not alive" Bruce asked them "What are you?" Buffy answered slowly "We have many names… some call us the undead, others Nosferatu, the damned, children of the Night. But I prefer the name Vampire".

Bruce and Clark reacted in a different way. While Clark remained where he was standing, eyes wide open but no worry on his face, Bruce tensed his body, as if anything was going to happen, and a frown on his face "That can't be true" he said.

Buffy noticed his worry and said "Calm dawn, we mean you, or anyone, no harm at all" Willow asked "Why can't you believe us? You believed Clark's story" Bruce replied "It's different. The universe is big, and I can accept the idea that there is life outside Earth. But Vampires…that's something of a supernatural nature. I don't believe in the supernatural world" Clark also added "Bruce is right, I have faced many strange things in Smallville, but they all had a natural origin and could be explained scientifically. What you are saying simply goes beyond the laws that govern the universe". Dawn smiled and then her eyes glowed and her fangs extended as she took off "Do you believe us now?" she said as she floated above them for a while.

When she landed, Clark asked "Shouldn't you all be in some dark castle in Eastern Europe, drinking the blood of poor helpless peasants, instead of living in a place called Sunnydale California" Willow laughed and said "You have seen to many pictures. I have never been in Europe, and I don't think my mommy would let me go" Bruce asked "Mommy? even if I believed you are all vampires, to which I still have my doubts, you live with your mother?… Is she also a… V…Vampire?". Willow laughed and said "No, she is not. I was brought across nine years ago and I still live with my mortal parents. Buffy and Dawn live with their mother, Buffy was brought across at the same moment I was, and Dawn only two weeks ago".

Clark, now smiling said "Perhaps our parents should meet sometime, they would have plenty to talk about it" Dawn replied "tell me about it" Dawn laughed but then she remembered Batman's tale. She turned to him and said "Oh, I'm really sorry I said that" Bruce said "Don't be, their deaths gave a purpose and a meaning to my life". Clark suddenly remembered something "Is Drusilla also a Vampire" Buffy replied "Yes, but a different Kind. She is a demon vampire, but don't worry, she now has a soul". Bruce said a simple word "Demon?". Dawn told him "I don't think you are going to believe this

They explained to them the events in Sunnydale for the past nine years, also about the slayers, the council, demons, the hellmouth, vampires and their souls, Dawn being the key, their trip to Toronto and being brought across.

When they finished their tale, Clark said "And I thought Smallville was the center of weird in the world" Bruce remained silent and Buffy asked him "You don't believe us?" Bruce answered "What you just said is incredible, but.." Willow asked "but?" Bruce said "I'm just worried to see normal people involved in it, they could get hurt" Buffy replied "When I was alive, the thing that helped me the most in slaying were the support I received from my friends, and the new slayer has been able to defeat evil and survive thanks to the slayerettes"

Clark added "I understand perfectly well what you are saying, all my life I have had these powers, but my family and friends have been my support all this time".

Willow turned her attention to the Batman "Clark's story and ours are incredible, but somehow yours is much more interesting and… sad" Buffy added "Willow is right, despite the occasional demon, or mutant in Clark's case, we all live a normal life with our friends and families" she approached him and continued "You on the other hand, don't have anything that resembles a normal life. Training and preparing yourself all around the world since you were a child, wearing a mask to the rest of the world of who you really are during the day, and being the batman at night… to do all this…. Alone" Dawn added "And without any special power and abilities" Bruce stared at them all and said "We all have our own way to combat evil… In my case I have my tricks" then he added before turning his back on them "As I said before, I don't have the luxury of friends" then before he jumped he said "It was very interesting in meeting you….Don't get in trouble while you are in Gotham" then he jumped off the roof. Clark and the three girls ran towards the edge, but the Batman was out of sight "W.. Where did he go?" asked Willow. Buffy replied "I guess He does have his tricks". Clark then remembered something "My God, I forgot about Lex. He must be really worried by now" Buffy smiled and said "Don't worry, Drusilla has certain abilities" Clark asked worried "Abilities?" Willow answered "Don't worry Clark".

"Still we should get back to the restaurant" Buffy said. She saw Dawn still staring at the edge of the roof, where Batman had jumped and asked "Dawn, is there something wrong" Dawn just replied "I think I'm in love", Willow sighed "He was really dreamy… so dark and mysterious". Buffy then said to Clark "Are you ready to g." but before she finished, he was already gone. Willow said in surprise "That was fast, real fast. Even for us" Dawn replied "I didn't even see him move" then she asked her sister with a smirk on her face "Do you think I could have two boyfriends at the same time?". Buffy laughed and said "I don't know Dawn, Clark is very shy, and Batman, well, I don't think he is a relations type of guy"


	21. sign in the sky

As they entered the restaurant, they found Clark, Drusilla and Lex having a conversation "There you are" said Lex when he saw them "Drusilla has told me everything about all of you" Dawn smiled and asked "Did she?", Lex Answered "For instance she told me that you are very interested in computers" he said to Willow. She blushed and said "Y..yes" then she thought to herself "But in the past two weeks I have been catching up with the new technology". Then Lex stared at his watch and said surprised "I must have lost my notion of time" Drusilla whispered to Buffy "Don't worry, he already ate, but I made sure he wasn't aware of your…long absence?" she asked with curiosity" Buffy answered with a smile "When we get home, I'll tell you about it".

They drove home without any incident, but as they entered the mansion, Lex looked into the sky and with surprise he asked "What is that?" the others fallowed his gaze "My God" Willow whispered. There in the clouds could be seen clearly what appeared to be a sign "That looks like a….. bat?" Drusilla asked "Yes it is" Dawn answered. At that moment Buffy asked Clark "Can we tell Dru?" Clark stared at her and said "I already know about her, so I don't mind".

Later that night in Willow's room

"He is a what?" Drusilla asked, surprise in her face "An Alien" Buffy answered and Dawn continued "And he told us all about his cool powers Dru… I mean he can move real fast, even faster than us. Apparently he is also very strong, stronger than any demon or god we have faced before, He has an x ray vision and his eyes can emit some sort of heat". Dru asked a little worried "And you told Clark and this Batman about us?" Dawn replied "They confided us with their own secrets".

At that moment Willow said "The sun is coming up, time to sleep girls". They all left to their own rooms

Later, at five PM, Lex, Clark and Giles were sitting in the dinner table, at that moment they heard a voice "Sleep well?" Buffy was standing there with a smile; Lex answered "I should ask you the same, you sleep during the whole day". At that moment, Dawn, willow and Dru appeared as well.

When they all sat at the table, Lex remembered something "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Do you remember the sign we saw in the sky when we arrived" They all stared at each other and Dawn asked "Umm, yes?…." Lex answered "It was all over the news today, apparently Gotham has some kind of masked avenger. When the police arrived at the source of it, they found Gotham's big mafia boss, Carmine Falcone, tied in the searchlight in a way to make a bat figure. A homeless witness described a dark figure, who dispatched Falcone's bodyguards before taking care of him.

Buffy stared at his friends and said "What do you say girls if we go out tonight?"


End file.
